


Up from here, My favorite cosmos.

by kkkalguksu



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff and Angst, K-Pop - Freeform, Kunten, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Parallel Universes, WayV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu
Summary: Their first encounter wasn’t that good to leave a huge and deep impression in their hearts. It wasn’t that sweet nor fancy as well, it was just Ten uttering with his exasperated voice, “How about I call you an egoistic piece of shit instead?”Alternate universe | Parallel universes.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Up from here, My favorite cosmos.

**Author's Note:**

> After a looooong time, I'm back for another KunTen au!! ♡ I hope you enjoy this fic, also try to listen to Clara Benin's Parallel Universe while reading this one, it will get realllyyyy emotional (ಥ﹏ಥ) Anyways, enjoy now!~ ♡

Kun feels so happy looking at the bracelet— his first invention, the first step to achieve his dream— his way of success. He’s half-smiling, the rush of excitement, anxiousness and fear is washing over him, he just need to click the green button. Just one click and he will be able to know if his project is a success or a failure… if it fails… he will die. It doesn’t matter, he will not feel anything. He’s not afraid… just one click… 

He feels like throwing up; the inside of his stomach is twisting in an irregular manner. He feels so dizzy and his knees are wobbly but he tries to stand, holding the bracelet firmly on his hand. “What the shit did I just see?” The voice comes from his right side, when he looks at where the voice was coming from— to be mesmerized by the beauty of the man standing in front of him is an understatement.

“Hi?” Kun nervously utters, he still feels dizzy but he tries to compose himself with a smile.

“Are you a fucking alien?” The man asked with a thrilled voice, his eyes wide and his lips are slightly parted. _Is he amaze? Scared?_ Kun can’t help but ask himself as he’s looking— no, he’s staring at the man in front of him.

The man raised his eyebrow and repeated his question. Kun smiled at him, “I am pretty sure that I am not an alien.”

“But you came out of fucking thin air! I just breathed and then… you’re in front of me!” Kun can now feel that the man is panicking, he tries to suppress his giggle by answering, “I came from another universe, but I am not an alien. Maybe you can say that I’m a foreigner? A visitor? Maybe a scientist… you can also call me genius.” Kun can’t help but feel proud of himself, his project is _successful_.

The man brushes his hair up with his eyes closed, Kun feels like he’s about to lose air in his lungs when the man opens his eyes and utters with an exasperated voice, “How about I call you an egoistic piece of shit instead?”

Kun frowns, “Is that how you welcome visitors here in this world?” Kun looks at the vast field around him; he thinks he landed on a park or something similar. There were lots of trees and flowers that were about to blossom, _spring_. There are some people in the area as well; he was interrupted by the man’s voice, “That’s it, stranger. I’m going to report this.” The man takes his phone from his pocket, he was about to dial a number when Kun stopped him.

Kun holds the man’s wrist tightly. “You’re surprisingly warm, alien. Let go of my hand before I fucking scream.” The man utters, completely pissed. Kun shakes his head as he asked, “What is wrong with you?”

The man laughs frantically _, oh my gosh he’s laughing_ , Kun can feel his cheeks burning, his heart slightly racing. The man breathed in and yelp, “HEL—“ Kun pulls him close, slightly panicking and before he realized it, his lips is already locked with the man he just met. 

**________________**

“So, you’re a scientist, and this bracelet is your invention… You’re from another parallel universe, with this bracelet you can travel, that’s why you came out of thin air.” Ten, _the man_ utters more likely to himself as he nods.

After the kiss, Kun tries his very best to ask the man not to shout, they bicker a little and, in the end, they exchanged names, discussed where Kun came from. Who he is. What he is. He knows that Ten is still trying to process the information in his mind so Kun takes his time looking at him. Ten tries to make himself calm before he looks back at Kun, “Where do you even plan to stay?”

Kun shrugs, “I honestly don’t know. I plan to take some videos and pictures of your place and go back to my own universe. I meant no harm.”

Ten nodded, “Well… we already know about the parallel universe, aliens… and other peculiar, uh… things.” Kun beams and excitingly utters, “You believe in parallel universe here?” Ten nodded his head again, “Yes… there are some from the other parallel universe who already works with us, like allies… some are our enemies… you know, they want to take some things from this world. Greedy bastards.” Kun laughs at this, at the same time, he also feels amaze.

“So, our world is a little late to know that there is a parallel universe, huh.”

“So, you really are a genius… Do you plan to be an enemy or an ally?” Ten asked, Kun thinks that the younger is trying to consider if he should report him or what. “I plan to be your friend.” Kun said with a smile.

“Good choice, I think.” Ten scratches the back of his head before reaching out his hand in front of Kun, “I’m sorry for calling you an egoistic piece of shit earlier, uh… friends?” Kun accepted the hand of the younger and nods, “Friends.”

**________________**

Ten decided not to report him; he also decided to let Kun stay in his apartment. _Good timing because my roommate will be gone for a week_ , the younger man said that same day.

When Ten gets out of his room the other day, he was greeted by the delicious aroma of eggs, bacons, and pancakes together with the strong, sweet smell of coffee. “Good morning, Ten. I hope you don’t mind if I used the kitchen and some ingredients to prepare breakfast.” Kun sweetly utters, holding two cups of coffee towards the table.

“Well… I don’t. You’re a good cook, huh?” Ten told him with a dashing smile.

Kun shrugs, “I just know how to cook a little, considering I live alone.” He places the cups of coffee on the table and moves the dining chair for Ten, “Have a seat. Let’s eat.”

“You sound like you’re the one who lives here.” Ten jokingly said as he sat on the chair across from Kun. They enjoyed their breakfast with laughter while sharing stories about their own universe.

**________________**

“So where are you taking me?” Kun asked Ten after wearing the sweater of the younger. Ten looks at him with admiration in his eyes, “It fits on you.”

Kun clears his throat and repeats his question, “So where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see when we get there. Let’s go.” Ten takes his keys and went straight to his car, Kun followed him holding his camera. The good thing about his invention is that he could bring things to other universe as long as the thing is hanging on his body. He decided to bring his camera instead of his phone because he thinks that the camera is more reliable than phones. It’s like his second half.

“Are you sure I’m not disturbing you from work or anything?” Kun asked for the nth time since he get inside the car, Ten sighs again. “Yes, Kun, geez, stop worrying. As I told you, I was also about to go to this place to get inspired. I need it for my work.”

“What is your work? You don’t tell me anything about you.” Kun asked, busy fixing his camera.

“I told you, you’re still an alien for me.” Ten tells him as he parks the car, “It’s better than being called a piece of shit, right?” The younger takes the keys of the car before getting out and closing the door, Kun follows him.

Ten decided to bring him to a floral garden. Kun takes _lots_ of pictures as he’s walking beside Ten who was busy admiring the beauty of the flowers. “Do you like flowers, Kun?” Ten asked. Kun secretly takes a picture of Ten who’s busy leaning down to look closely and smell the flowers.

“I do. They’re pretty.” Kun frowns as he sees a red flower that’s somehow unfamiliar to him, “What’s that flower?” Kun pointed at the red flower and Ten stands beside him to look at the red flower, he smiled and said, “That’s a camellia. It’s your first time seeing it?”

Kun nodded his head, “Yes. We don’t have that kind of flowers in our universe. Do you also know the meaning of that flower?”

Kun captures the beauty of the flower. He’s looking at the picture on his camera when Ten answers his question, “It means love.” This caught Kun’s attention, Ten is looking at him with a smile, “You see its fiery red color? If you give it to someone you love, it means that you’re telling that person that she or he is a flame in your heart.” Ten turns around after that and starts to walk again. Kun takes a picture of the younger’s back, _pretty_ , he thought to himself, looking at the picture with adoration in his eyes. 

**________________**

“Let me guess… you’re an artist, are you?” Kun whispers to Ten who’s staring at the painting. Ten decided to bring him to an art museum this time, _I think I will also be able to get some inspiration there_ , the younger utters earlier while fixing his own hair.

“Something similar...” Ten smiles at him before moving to the next painting, it’s an abstract painting, the shade of the colors is so intense and dark. Ten is still a mystery for Kun, like this artwork in front of them, the younger is as vigorous and as ravishing as the painting, but at the same time, both of them are hard to understand.

“What can you feel when you look at this art, Kun?” Ten asks him, looking intently at the painting with yearning in his eyes. Kun didn’t answer him, instead he’s looking at Ten with admiration as if he’s the most beautiful masterpiece in the museum. _I wonder what’s running on his mind_ , Kun thought. Ten looks at Kun with tears forming in his eyes, “I think the painter just lost his loved one.”

Kun blinks more than twice, he’s utterly speechless. He’s bewildered to see Ten with tears. “I can feel an intense emotion with this one…” Ten giggles as he wipes away his tears using the back of his hand, he looks at Kun with a smile, “Let’s go…” Ten holds his hand as they walk. Kun takes a photo of their hands. The younger’s hand feels so warm. He squeezes the latter’s hand, hoping to make Ten feel that he’s not alone.

**________________**

“Are you sure he’s not your boyfriend?”

“No… Stop asking. I told you… he’s a friend.”

Ten and his friend, Doyoung are busy making some snacks, whispering with each other. They’re trying so hard not to let Kun hear their whispers, however, Kun can _hear_ them. It’s already been a week, the roommate of Ten has arrived already, the guy keeps on insisting that Kun is _Ten’s boyfriend_ for more than five minutes so Ten insisted that they should make some snacks. He pulls his friend’s hand and now they’re whispering behind Kun’s back in the kitchen. Not that Kun minds, he can hear the both of them.

“He’s just staying here for a moment. He’ll also be gone soon. So… he can stay, right?” Ten whispers again, stirring the tea. “Do you like him?” Doyoung asked with a grin.

“If you don’t fucking stop, I’m going to smack your face.”

“As if you can, sweetie. Try harder.” Doyoung takes the tray filled with biscuits and places it on the table where Kun was waiting for them. “So, Kun, how long do you plan to stay here?” He sat in front of Kun as he takes a piece of biscuit and bites on it.

“Uh… I don’t plan to stay that long, don’t worry. I only need few more pictures and then I’m good to go.” Kun utters friendly as he shyly takes a piece of biscuit. “I actually don’t mind if you stay here long… It’s not like I’m always here. You can enjoy your _sweet_ time with Ten.” Doyoung teasingly utters as he sticks his tongue out to his friend who sent a death glare at him.

“Kun, if you’re done, we should go. I’m sure Doyoung is tired. Right, bunny?” Ten said, using the endearment that his friend _surely_ hates.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “Go on your date. I’ve told you to stop calling me that for so many times already, Lee Yongqin. Try once again and I’ll skin you alive.” Kun stands beside Ten who slyly smiles to his friend as he teasingly utters with a sweet voice, “As if you can, honey. Try harder.” Ten sticks his tongue out this time and pulls Kun out of the apartment.

“Where are we going?” Kun asked after settling himself on the passenger’s seat. “I’m sorry that you didn’t get to eat any biscuit, Kun.” Ten said apologetically, looking at the wing mirror before turning left to the road.

“It’s fine, Ten. I ate one already. It’s good.” Kun looks at the window as he heard a tip tap tapping sound coming from the window, “It’s raining…” Kun can see people running towards the waiting shed to shield themselves from the rain; some are opening their umbrellas, some children are running and enjoying the small droplets of the rain, laughing with their friends. This made Kun smile, “I miss my mom.”

Ten reaches out for Kun’s hand and pats it gently, “You’ll be able to see them again. Few more pictures, right?”

Kun nodded his head, “Yes.” He stares at the hand of Ten that is placed on top of his, _warm_ … The thought of leaving this guy beside him makes him feel a _little_ sad. 

They walk towards a huge bookstore, running side by side with the shield of their umbrella. Ten’s delighted giggles are ringing on his ears, Kun can’t help but smile. “The good thing about this bookstore? They let you borrow some books and they sell coffee and cakes!” Ten exclaimed, pulling Kun inside the bookstore. “What do you want to eat Kun?” The younger asks him, fixing his wet hair.

Kun takes the small handkerchief from his pocket, he moves closer to Ten and wipes Ten’s face using the small fabric. Ten shyly takes the handkerchief from Kun’s hand and mutters breathily, “I— uh… I’ll do this myself.” He raises the hanky and wipes his hair, “Thank you… So?” He raises his eyebrow. Kun looks at the menu, “I’ll have cheesecake and a latte. Is that fine?”

Ten nodded with a smile, “Very much.” He walks to the counter to place their orders; Kun waits for him on the side.

They sat on the couch beside each other, their cakes and coffees are placed on the table in front of them, Ten’s busy reading a book that he chose earlier while Kun is busy taking pictures of everything that he finds pleasing— even Ten. Last night, he was looking at the pictures on his camera and he wasn’t surprised that almost half of his taken pictures are of Ten. He captures the cake, the coffee, then Ten who’s sipping his own coffee.

He takes a picture of some books, of the interior design of the shop— then of Ten who’s busy scribbling on the tissue.

When Kun puts his camera on the table and grab his own book, Ten takes his earphone from his pocket and he offers the other piece to Kun, “Book, coffee, the rain and music blend well… like perfect harmony.” Kun takes the other piece and place it on his ear as he scoots closer to Ten. “This music is good.”

Ten nods as he leans his head to the elder’s shoulder, “It is.” They stay like that for a long moment. Kun reading his book while Ten was looking outside the window, enthralled by the beauty of the rain and relaxed by Kun’s warmth beside him.

**________________**

“Run, Kun! Run!” Ten exclaimed, laughing excitedly. “I think you need to exercise more when you get back to your universe.” He teasingly utters as they get on top of the elevated building in which they could see the whole city from that spot.

“I agree.” Kun said, catching his breath as he nods. He walks towards the railing and grips on the cold metal, he’s fascinated at the scenery in front of him. “This is so… breathtakingly beautiful, Ten.” Ten nodded as he stands beside Kun, “It is…”

Kun tries to capture the beauty of the cityscape in front of him, but the camera can never capture the real glamour of things. “Let me take a picture of you with the view, Kun.” Ten initiated with a smile, taking the camera from Kun. He distanced himself enough for Kun and the view behind the elder to fit in the frame of the camera, “Alright, smile, say cheese!”

Kun smiled, his eyes almost closing, his deep dimples appearing on both of his cheeks, Ten is amazed by the elder’s beauty. He breathes deeply before complimenting Kun, “You look so… ethereal, Kun.” He slowly walks towards Kun, holding the camera on his right hand, his lips curved into the biggest, sweetest smile Kun has ever seen. “I think I’ve found the inspiration for my work.”

Kun smiles, “Well, who wouldn’t? This place is exceptionally wonderful, plus the fresh air.” He takes the camera from Ten, “Smile for me.” Ten steps back and stops three steps away from him as he smiles for the picture, Kun’s busy looking at the picture of Ten with a smile when the younger mutters in his low voice, enough for Kun to hear, “Beautiful…”

Kun nodded his head, “Yes, you’re beautiful Ten.”

Ten shakes his head, blushing, “No. I’m talking about you. You’re beautiful Kun… ethereal even. Your beauty’s so unreal.” Kun opens his mouth then close it again, unable to find the right words to say. “I think I like you, Kun.”

Kun was baffled, he feels like he’s running out of breath even though he’s just standing. Ten takes another step to get much closer to him, staring straight into his eyes, “I think I want you to kiss me again.”

**________________**

Kun wakes up in the middle of the night hearing Ten whining inside the room. He gets off the couch and walks in front of the door of Ten’s room, he knocks gently, careful not to wake Doyoung on the other room.

He can hear Ten’s muffled cries and then his utterings of repeated and non-stop _No, don’t take me_ … Kun slowly opens the door and swiftly moves towards the younger’s bed, “Ten?” The younger is shaking his head strenuously, hugging the pillow and gripping on it tightly. Kun sits on the bed and taps Ten’s shoulder, “Ten… wake up…” Ten continues to whine, “No!” He screamed as he opens his eyes, rolling to his side as he inhales deeply, catching his breath as he coughs.

Kun scoots closer to him and worriedly whispers while stroking the younger’s back, “Ten… it’s just a bad dream… It’s fine… You’re fine…” Ten rolls and takes Kun’s hand, he holds it tightly, his tears are still streaming down his face, “T-they want to take me away… Those aliens… They’re going to take me…” Kun’s heart breaks at the sight of Ten crying in front of him, he lies down beside the younger and held him close to his chest, shushing as he hums, “You’re fine baby… They won’t be able to take you, I’m here…”

Ten nuzzles his face on the crook of Kun’s neck, he’s trembling as he grips on Kun’s shirt (that is actually his), “Don’t let me go…” He pleaded, his voice frail as he shut his eyes.

Kun nodded, “I won’t… Won’t let them take you… It’s fine… I’m here now…” He brushes Ten’s hair gently; he also plants sweet kisses on top of the younger’s head.

“The aliens were ugly… Unlike you…” Ten utters after composing himself.

“I told you I’m not an alien…” Kun said with a pout.

Ten looks up at him with a smile; he plants a kiss on Kun’s cheek, “You’re also not a piece of shit, baby…” The elder laughs before he cups Ten’s cheeks and presses his lips on him for a long, passionate kiss.

**________________**

Kun lose track of the time, he can’t believe that it’s already been a month since he landed in Ten’s universe. The younger woke him up with a stellar smile, he’s holding a tray with Kun’s favorite bacon and eggs plus a cup of hot coffee, he greeted him with his honey voice, “Good morning, love… you sleep like a baby. Mind to have breakfast in bed with me?”

“I’d love to…” Kun smiles as he takes the tray and puts it on the bedside table. He taps the bed beside him, “Sit here.” Ten slyly shakes his head as he sits on Kun’s lap, facing the elder man who’s now smiling widely. “Are you going to feed me while sitting on my lap?” Kun asked him as he kiss Ten’s forehead. Ten nodded as he takes the plate with bacon and eggs, “Yes, I think I will.”

. . .

After cuddling for more than two hours, Ten cried in his arms again. The younger’s face is nuzzled on Kun’s chest so it’s no surprise when they walk to the park with Ten’s swollen eyes and with Kun’s wet shirt.

_The same park where they met_ …

“Don’t go…” Ten utters for the nth time, holding the bracelet on his hand. He snatched away the bracelet from Kun, throwing a tantrum like a child. Kun shakes his head again, “You know that I have to even if don’t want to.”

“If you leave, I’m never going to see you again even if you come back… never…” His eyes were filled with tears again, holding the bracelet firmly, hiding his hand on his back. Kun gulps and then he held out his hand to the younger as he utters softly, “Ten… please…”

Ten raises his head to look straight at Kun’s dark eyes, “Can’t you take me with you?”

Kun sighed again, “I can’t baby…”

“You entered my life, entered this world out of nowhere, without my— without our permission, and then you’re leaving just like that again?” If Ten isn’t crying, he will think that Ten is angry, the younger wipes his tears away and tries to look strong and mad at Kun, “You’re… you’re not a wind to be like that, Kun… You can’t do this to me. You can’t make me fall in love with you, tell me that you love me, build this love, this relationship with me, just to break it like a piece shit of glass!”

Ten inhales as he shut his eyes, trying to calm down, “You’re not the wind… You’re— you’re not a scientist. You’re not a genius… you’re a selfish coward, Kun! You make people fall in love with you, just to break their heart and shatter them into pieces… You’re a coward who can’t fight and take the leap for me...” He opens his eyes and looks at Kun with a poker face, “Maybe I was right in the first place…” He throws the bracelet to Kun and the elder catches it, “You’re an egoistic piece of shit.”

**________________**

Ten woke up from another _usual_ nightmare, he was crying so hard, his heart is aching— it feels like it’s about to be shattered into million tiny pieces.

_“You’re an egoistic piece of shit.”_

_“You’re an egoistic piece of shit.”_

_“You’re an egoistic piece of shit.”_

He stares blankly into space, after a year, he still regrets saying that to Kun. He knows how selfless Kun is, he of all the people in his universe knows it. Kun never failed to take good care of him, he always makes sure that he is safe and sound. He cooks for him, makes him smile, compliments him every second. He gives him cuddles, tight hugs and sweet kisses.

Kun even cooked for him and Doyoung. He’s a very good man who wants the people around him to be happy, to be safe. He knows how much Kun loves him and that the elder just needed to go because his family in his _own_ universe are _waiting_ for him. Of course, he knows all that so instead of hating Kun, he despises himself for being an arrogant brat. If there’s someone who’s selfish, it is him. Maybe that was why he keep on having nightmares about the day Kun left. The heaven decided to put this curse on his dream so that he’ll keep on remembering how selfish he was that day. 

He stands and walks sluggishly towards his study table; he takes his tablet to read messages on his email.

_They liked your new book, Ten._

_They were asking when they will be able to meet you._

7:40 A.M.

He didn’t reply, his manager knows that he doesn’t want the world to know that he’s the famous _anonymous_ poet. He smiles bitterly as he remembers how Kun’s always asking him about his job and why he needs inspiration. He’s a poet, his works are quite famous, but the world doesn’t know him. He’s hiding behind his _L_. initial, so he’s known to be the anonymous poet. No one knows what author _L_ looks like, no one knows where he lives, when his birthday is. No one knows anything about him. The only people who know about his job is him, his parents, his sister and his best friend, Yuta, who lives far away from him.

He stands and was about to take a shower when his phone rang. _Speaking of the devil_ , he thought as he saw his best friend’s name appear on the screen of his phone.

“What’s up?” He answers giddily, happy to talk to his best friend after almost three months.

“I saw your new book here.” Yuta greeted him, sounding proud, “It’s good. You sound so _freaking_ in love and I like it.”

“You’re still on the first few pages, are you? Read the whole book and call me again.” Ten utters, rolling his eyes even though his friend can’t see him. He can hear Yuta’s giggle from the other line, “I know that it will get sad on the last part, shithead. How are you? Still having nightmares?”

Ten nodded unconsciously, “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, I told you to ask for help. You never listen to me.” Yuta said, and Ten _surely_ knows that his friend has a frown on his face.

“I don’t need help for a heartbreak, sweetheart. I already let it out using my poems.” Ten tells his friend, “Perhaps the nightmare every night is a punishment for me because I was such a bad bitch.” They both laugh for a solid moment and Ten feels better after laughing. He feels blessed for having a friend like Yuta.

“I guess you are. I have to go… Make sure that you ask for help when your nightmares get worse, okay?” Yuta reminded him with a worried tone. Ten smiles, “I will. Go read and cry with me, good bye!~” He ended the call and walk back to his study table. He takes the book that was published a week ago.

He ran his fingers on the delicate cover of the book. _Up from here, My favorite cosmos._

He refuses to read his work. Yes, he’s the one who wrote it, but it’s still different to read it when it becomes a book, right? He never even takes a good look of the book ever since the day he received his own copy. He thinks, _What for? I made this book to forget and let go of my feelings for Kun, why do I have to read it and hurt myself again?_

However, he was never a coward and will never be. He opens the book and proceeds to the first page. He appreciates and like the illustrations inside the book. It’s just as he wanted. A smile formed on his face because of this.

_Love came like a puff of smoke._

_It was a fine sunny day;_

_The flowers are blooming around,_

_The sun— oh it’s shining brightly._

_The wind was warm against my skin._

_Your lips tasted sweet like honey._

He remembers it vividly as if it just happened the other day. He was having a hard time to produce words that time, another writer’s block. The past few months has been hard for him as a writer, his mind feels like it’s just dancing in space whenever he sits in front of his laptop, trying to work for his new book. _Nothing_. He got frustrated that day so he decided to go to the park to get some fresh air. _Then he came._

_You were blooming the most among those flowers;_

_Your scent smell sweet like my favorite candy._

_Your fascinated gaze—_

_Your frown when you get curious_

_You make me want to give you all the camellias in this world._

_You—_

_You are the flame in my heart._

He adores the flowers so much that he knows the meaning of each of them. When Kun asked him about the camellias, he was so proud to answer him. He was so happy to see the curious side of the elder. He thought that Kun would probably know about all of those things because the elder is a genius so when the elder asked him about camellias, he felt proud to share new information to him. He didn’t know, _or perhaps_ he didn’t realize yet that time that Kun will be the flame in his heart. A flame that will burn in his heart for a long time, even though the guy already left.

_All my life I was learning how to love;_

_Reading poems, stories—_

_Hoping._

_All my life I was scared of losing someone,_

_Doing my best, gripping tightly—_

_Yearning._

He is fully aware that he is a hopeless romantic who is afraid to fall in love because he knows through books and his favorite poetries that love can scar people forever. Every single day, every word from his past poems, he knows that it all comes from his hope of loving someone, yearning for the people who already left, and holding tightly to those who are still with him. That’s why when he realized that he’s slowly falling in love with Kun, he felt so afraid because he knows that Kun is just there for him _temporarily_.

_When you came, I was scared to move closer;_

_But you took that one step._

_So brave,_

_So bright,_

_You came like a wave,_

_You fight for me like a knight._

Ten thoughts that he’s tough already. That all the heartbreaks, all the people who left him already made him strong enough to let go of people if they want to. He didn’t realize then that he was afraid to let Kun _in_ his heart. He was guarding his heart so much but the elder was strong enough to break it. He knows that Kun was the one who silently take the first step, so brave, he’s always brave. So, Ten decided to take courage as well, he take the second step with a hesitant smile, his trembling hands and his heart that is dancing with joy.

_Museum, abstracts, beauty, beauty;_

_Pain, agony, scars, longing;_

_Your hand in mine; squeezing gently._

_I didn’t know_

_Didn’t believe it at first—_

_But I was_

_Falling,_

_Falling._

He thought that falling in love will be as scary as falling from a high tower, but he was wrong. Falling in love felt safe that time, _only with Kun_. It took just one touch and a gentle squeeze on his hand and he already felt that the fall would be safe, and so _he did_.

_I always admire the smell of books,_

_The warmth of the cup of coffee in my hands_

_The soothing music—_

_They’re a perfect harmony._

_I started to admire and love your scent,_

_The warmth of your hand and tight hugs_

_Your calming voice as you speak—_

_You are my sanctuary._

The way Kun cares about him, the way the elder smiles and laugh, he knows that it will be hard for him not to fall in love with Kun. He started to fall in love with Kun’s scent, warmth, his voice, his everything. He knows that Kun isn’t perfect, but he feels like the latter is flawless, that he will be able to love _every single thing_ about him.

_The beauty of the cityscape—_

_It takes my breath away._

_Your ethereal beauty and your kind heart—_

_My heart will continue to fall for it_

_every second of the day._

Ten clutches his shirt as he felt the pain in his heart again, he misses Kun so much it hurts. He wants to be able to see him again, to talk to him, to kiss him, to feel him. He places the book on his side as he burst into tears, his shoulders heaving, he feels like he’s falling apart, _“Kun…”_ He continues to whine like a child as he hugs his knees and close his eyes.

After his continues whine calling the elder’s name, he opened the door of his room to let Doyoung in. His friend knocked on his door the moment he heard him crying.

“A-are you okay?” Doyoung greeted him with an anxious look. He just nodded his head, feeling drained after crying for almost an hour.

“What happened? Does your back hurt? What?” He can feel that his friend is slightly panicking; he decided to hug him. He knows that they never do this kind of clinginess, but he feels like falling, he need someone to hold him as support. “Doyoung, it hurts…”

Doyoung soothed him with a gentle pat on his back, “What does?”

“My heart… It hurts… fucking hurts…” He feels like crying again but he tries to suppress his tears.

“Let’s put you to bed.” Doyoung helped him to walk and to lie down on the bed, pulling the sheet up to his chest. The elder sat beside him and gently stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

**________________**

When he woke up, it’s already four in the afternoon and his head is aching, he feels like it’s about to break. The sound of the television from the distance is what woke him up, _Doyoung_ , he thought as he stands and walks to the living room to hear the news on the television.

“Oh, you’re awake already?” Doyoung utters as he takes his feet off the table and looks at Ten who’s looking at the television with lips slightly opened.

“Oh, did the sound of the TV woke you up? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Doyoung stopped talking when he saw the nervous expression on his friend’s face as if Ten just saw a ghost.

**_News flash: A new universe, an ally or an enemy?_**

“According to their president, the scientist who made this genius bracelet is named Qian Kun and that they’re planning to name their universe as…” Ten wasn’t able to hear anything anymore as he felt his heart dropped on the floor, he gulps as he looks at Doyoung who have the same bewildered expression as him, “Shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this au! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated (as always)! Your comments keep on popping up on my gmail and it always makes me smile. It keeps me motivated to do more (ﾉ∀`♥) Thank you~~


End file.
